A Journey Back
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: Something went wrong during through 4th great shinobi war. A battle between old friends ended with a series of unfortunate events. Uzumaki Naruto getting sent into a new dimension away from his friends and his crucial part in the war itself. He gets sent into a new world called Earth Land. Now the choice is his, does he want to return, Or does he have to?
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is pathetic, you're supposed to be labeled the strongest women in Fairy Tail?"

Erza Scarlet scowled as she rested her elbow on the ground below her. Her body hurt all over.A simple mission to take out a small bandit camp just outside the border of Magnolia Town. The group of bandits named themselves 'Different Group'. They captured women and men alike for slave labor and killed for their money. The bandits were simple, taking only minutes to subdue them with the smallest of spells. It wasn't until a man that went by the name 'Crow' entered the fight. He wore a dark brown hooded cloak that covered his whole face. Specializing in Wind make magic and his control over the power was unimaginable. It could bend to his will and even has slight control over the wind itself in the air.

Not only that, his speed increased tenfold. It was hard to get away, even with her requip magic is was barely enough to time to avoid a possible fatal attack. Erza had cuts going across her body and she was losing blood slowly. Her new Black Wing Armour was shattered and her left wing was pierced and laying limb besides her. Her two axes she used were broken behind her and her simple one handed sword rested in her hand.

Crow smirked somewhat at seeing the famous women broken at his feet.

"Titania right? That's the name you were given? I am somewhat disappointed."

Erza snorted as she tried to get back on her feet. Sadly her limbs were against her today as she fell back down. She felt her anger increase at the sound of his laughing. She heard small steps come near her and a small sense of fear rose up in her.

"Shame i'm going to have to kill you, well I kill you after a little fun. So hard now a days to get what you want." Erza's eyes went wide at the new implications. The small amount of fear she received now increased tenfold. She didn't show it outwardly, but she was terrified.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle-"

"Hate to break it to you. But."

Before any of them Knew it, Crow was sent flying back by an unknown force. Erza widened her eyes in shock. A small sense of relief sprang up in her. A leg entered her eyesight and she followed the leg up until she looked at the new occupant. He was a tall blonde headed man, he was wearing a black and orange open coat with a fishnet shirt under and black pants. He had sandals and a weird headband with a unidentifiable symbol on it. The new arrival tilted his head to the downed women and gave a small smile "Don't worry, I'll be done soon."

Before Erza could respond the blonde shot forward at incredible speed and landed yet another punch at the Evil mage. Erza was stunned, she's never seen a mage move at such fast speeds before. He was probably faster than her and Crow combined!

"You fucking asshole! I'll kill you!"

Crow smirked evilly as he brought his hands together. **Wind make: Void Escape!"**

A strong wind picked around around his feet as the newcomer raised an eyebrow in confusion

" _Wind what?"_

"Die!"

A small vortex of Wind came hurling at him at tremendous speeds. Well to the the blonde it was rather slow. But he could sense the power it consumed. When it was about an inch away from him, he vanished from sight. A small explosion went off and Crow laughed evilly. Erza kept silent as Crow's eyes met hers. "I'm not wasting anytime w-gahhh!"

Erza look surprised for a moment until the blonde hair caught her eye. It wasn't long that a fist impacted with Crows skull and sent him into the ground. Without hesitation an axe kick hit the mages stomach making him cough up blood before falling into sweet blissful unconsciousness. The blonde man picked up the limp man and walked over to the downed girl. He gave Erza a kind smile and the downed girl looked on shocked

The blonde male dropped Crow and offered the female a hand.

"Do you need help?"

The sincerity on his voice caught her off guard. After a few moments of hesitation she reached up and grabbed the offered hand. He pulled her up and she was wobbly for a few moments before finally finding her balance.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done." she said with a light blush staining her cheeks. It's not every day that _the_ Erza Scarlet has to get saved like a damsel in distress. The man gave a large smile and extended his arm for a handshake "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

She smirked somewhat and took his hand in hers for a storm shake

"Erza Scarlet."

Naruto gave a nod as he looked at her attire. Well he could say that she was very built, in a feminine way. She held a body that a girl would kill for (mainly Sakura). A voluptuous figure that was very...prominent in her current attire.

Erza didn't know why, but she felt the heat start to rise up as her ears started to get warm. He kinda reminded her of Natsu, full of energy, and hyper most of the time. He was all smiles and friendly from what she's seen so far.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have never seen you around these parts before. Are you a wandering mage?"

Erza almost smirked at the confused look she received from blonde. Naruto raised an eyebrow as his mouth fell agape "A mage? Oh please now you're going to tell me magic is real to."

Erza pursed her lips and gave a nod "It is real, that's how mages do their spells."

Naruto looked at her, waiting for her to laugh it off as a sort of joke. After a few more seconds and her face remaining passive, he frowned

"But that's impossible, mages don't exist within the Elemental Nations."

"Elemental Nations?"

This time Naruto threw his hands up in the air, he was starting to get annoyed "Oh come on now your saying you don't know what the Elemental Nations are?"

Erza kept her passive face but inside she was sizing the blonde up. A strange man wearing a strange attire shows up and saves her life, having no idea what magic and mages are. And spouting off things about this 'Elemental Nations'? It was peaking her interests more than she would realize. A soft breeze came through and a chill went through her spine. She noticed Naruto looking off in the distance with a blank look on his face.

" _You have to be kidding me. You are kidding right?"_

" **Sadly I am not kidding. Your fight with Sasuke opened a small vortex you could say. Both of your Sage of Six paths chakra levels were identical, the same chakra was in his Chidori as was your Rasengan. It was quite impressive really."**

" _And it opened a gateway to a new dimension?"_

" **Yes. The good news is the infinite genjutsu was lifted. Bad news is Madara and Tobi are still alive and kicking."**

" _Fuck! Is there any possible way to return?"_

' **I-i do not know for sure. All I know so far is that we are not in the Elemental Nations anymore."**

"-uto, Naruto. Naruto!"

Naruto snapped back into reality as Erza was waving a hand in front of his face. A sheepish smile found its way to his face.

"Sorry, just new revelations have come to the surface."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't pressure him to tell. Whatever it was, it seemed to have an effect on the happy blonde in front of her.

"I don't want to be rude, but I have to leave. Goodbye Erza."

Erza looked shocked and again, before she could respond he vanished. Only leaving small leaves in his spot. She was slightly irate that he left without furthering answering her next questions. He seems like an enigma, and it peaked her interests. She pushed the Uzumaki into the back or her mind, she felt the strength return to her muscles as she bent down and picked up the still unconscious Crow. She still has a mission to complete after all.

 **(Scene break)**

Naruto sat atop a rock with his legs crossed and his hands connected. He was perfectly still and never faltered. On the outside he looked calm, he was one with nature and all around peaceful. But on the inside; it was turmoil

" **Naruto, I think instead of being here we should start on finding a way back."**

Naruto opened his eyes as they turned a gold and gained a orange pigment around his eyes. After about 5 minutes Naruto's frown deepened. "About 10 miles east there I can sense hundred, no thousands of people. There's even more than in Konoha."

It was shocking, the only time he's sensed more signatures was during the war, and that was with all the villages combined. And why would so many people need to be gathered at one huge area? He would lie if he said he wasn't curious

" _Kurama do you sense the same?'_

" **Hai. There isn't an ounce of chakra in this place."**

" _So this dimensional doesn't have chakra, but that Erza girl said something about magic being real."_

" **So you're saying that is the power source in this world is this magic? Interesting that would make the most sense for all the information we have at the moment.**

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky, part of him still couldn't comprehend that he basically dimension hopped into a world that didn't maintain chakra or shinobi. More information is crucial in this situation. He inwardly frowned, that was his worst attribute as a shinobi.

" **I would advise you to go and check all the remaining sources that reside 10 miles away.**

The blonde shinobi nodded at his inner demon. He had a point, be needed to hurry back and finish that damn war. Hopefully everyone was safe.

" _Kurama, do you know what happened to Sasuke?"_

A few tense seconds went by, Naruto closed his eyes and felt his fists tightened slightly

" **I have no idea."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **(Time Skip: One Day)**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hahaha no mortal can stand up to me!"

"Shut up flame ass!"

A pair of boxers flew through the air and landed on a poor women's shoulder. A shriek went through the air as a dark haired man tackled another with light pink hair.

A blonde beauty with a small blue blouse and mini skirt ran to the back, a blush on her face "Someone please tell me why Grey always takes off his clothes?"

A small giggle erupted from a girl next to her, the blonde female looked over and saw her friend smiling at her "I'm not sure myself Lucy, you could always ask him?"

Lucy sighed as she sat down at one of the bar stools. She put her elbows on the bar table resting her palms on her chin. She leaned forward a bit, unbeknownst making her sizable chest almost pop out. She ignored the brawl going on behind her, after returning to the guild with Natsu, she was still surprised that a fight broke out almost every day. With Natsu always starting something, or punching someone getting a rise at who ever received he punched. Mostly Grey

Lucy looked over the counter and gave her friend a small smile. The girl was wearing a full body dress which was a red in color. She had crystal blue irises as her eyes reflecting happiness and peace. Her dress showing a small amount of cleavage but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was a solid white with a small ponytail in the middle as the rest of her hair was flowing down behind her. She mimicked Lucy's actions and gave the blonde a teasing smile "But why would you want to know about that? I think it's quite fun seeing Grey walk around all stark."

Lucy gained a small blush and looked down "Mira-chan! What if Grey heard you say that?"

The now dubbed Mira shrugged. She lifted herself up and with her index finger pulled her eyelid down with a fun smile "I could tell him you said it Lucy-chan!"

Lucy went pale as she shrunk down into her seat. Mirajane hid her giggle being her palm. She ducked down avoiding a chair thrown her way, the chair impacted with the wall and she stood up with her smile still in place.

"Mira-chan are you teasing Lucy again?"

The white haired beauty there'd her head and her smiled widened "Master! I didn't know you were in the guild today."

The guild master; Makarov gave a small smile at the girls. He was a short man with a big white moustache and barely any hair on his head. He wore what looked like to he a wizard hat with a orange and black sweater over his white t shirt. "OH LUCY WANTED TO SEE GREY NAKED?!"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy went bright red in the face as the whole guild went silent. The blonde beauty gave Makarov a glare, and he only smiled. The guild bursted into laughter as Grey was also blushing. He finally looked down and shrieked. He sprinted off in order to find his clothes and that made the laughter sprang to her feet

"I'll kill you old ma-Hey!"

The master of the guild was behind her patting her round rear with a content smile on his face.

"STOP TOUCHING ME YOU DAMN MIDGET!"

With a soft kick the master was sent flying into the brawl that continued almost instantly. Mirajane snickered and rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder. she sent the blonde an apologetic smile. Lucy crinkled her nose and gave a smile in return.

Another hand touched her shoulder and she turned around and she went pale

"G-grey!"

 _ **(Scene break)**_

" _Holy shit."_

Naruto Uzumaki stood frozen has he looked at the huge scenery in front of him. He didn't know what to call it. It was a village of sorts. There were houses and buildings lined up that went for miles and miles. The sun was shining making the lake running through the village shimmer and give off a soft glow. There was no clouds in the sky, making the beautiful blue sky unblemished. Pushing his surprise down, he followed the trail down until he finally entered the village.

A look of longing shined through his eyes as he watched people wander without a care in the world. Kids ran around happily, parents walking smiling and laughing. Birds chipped, and ducks swam. The buildings were more advanced and more modern looking. He walked forward until he found a building, there was a large sign on the front. In big words it said 'Information!'

He hesitantly reached for the Handle and pushed in. He frowned when the door didn't budge. He gave one more push, and another. He crinkled his nose and looked at the door strangely.

" _Are they closed?"_

He heard snickering behind him and he turned around to meet a person staring at him with an amused smile "Lad, it's a pull, not a push."

Naruto blushed and he griped the handle once more and pulled back. His blush increased tenfold as the door finally opened. He muttered a small 'thank you', to embarrassed to look back person behind him. He stepped in then building and flinched when a small chime went off. He turned around slightly surprised.

" _This place is fucking weird."_

He turned around and a man behind a counter was giving him a bewildered look. Naruto smiles sheepishly and scratched his cheek "Sorry, never heard that little noise before."

The man raised an eyebrow and nodded after a while "Well is there anything I can help you with?" he said eyeing the newcomer with a trained eye. Naruto nodded and looked around him "Where am I exactly?"

The man sighed, it just wasn't his day today "You are in the town of Magnolia, it's a famous place tourists like to come. It's also known for being a merchant city, and has exceeded in the magic arts since long ago. It is also houses the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and his mind shut down for a brief moment. Hearing words he's we've heard of before, confusion and curiosity burning in his very core. "Fiore? And what the hell is a guild?"

The man clicked his tongue, "Yes Fiore, the world in which _we_ live in. A guild is a place mages go in order to take jobs and earn jewels. It's a place where you can join and practice your magic and and teamwork skills"

"Jewels?"

"The currency."

Naruto gave a slight nod and was slightly irate at the old geezers attitude. "Okay thank you for the help. In new around here and don't know a whole lot."

The old man rolled his eyes and gave a wave of his hand, disarming the apology "Don't worry about it kid, if your needs here trying going to a guild. You seem like you're a mage and jobs are the best way to make your living."

Naruto nodded and scratched the back of his head embarrassed "Do you have any recommendations for the guild I should go to? If there's more than one I'm assuming?"

The man shrugged "There's a bunch of small guilds but the main one here is Fairy Tail. It's located in the center, when you leave here make a right and follow the path. You can't miss it. Trust me."

Naruto thanked the old man and gripped the handle of the door and gave it a pull. He smiled somewhat, a sense of pride welling up inside him for not making a fool out of himself a second time.

The bright light invaded his senses and he squinted his eyes to adjust the feeling.

" **I'm assuming you're going to that fairy tail place?"**

" _Yeah, it seems like a well respected place,and that old geezer said it was the strongest Guild with in this world."_

The fox in his head grunted and laid his head on his paws. Swinging is tails freely, the cage on the seal was lifted, he was content on laying where he usually was kept **"I suppose, that red headed vixen we saw earlier seems to he strong. Maybe she had some skills that would help out return home?"**

Naruto shrugged physically, some people looked at him strangely and pulled their children further away from him, while he was oblivious to the notion. _"Possible, we couldn't say for sure until we have more information. I'll see if this Fairy Tail has anything of use."_

Naruto received a grunt in return, as he chuckled somewhat _._ He didn't know how long he was walking for, but he finally made it to a very large building with a weird insignia on the front. He raised an eyebrow, it was about half the size of the Hokage tower but it seems more modern. He noticed some people looked at the building in awe and happiness. Maybe this guild was the light of the town? He mentally shrugged as he took walked the path and to the entrance.

 _ **(Scene break)**_

"No way, she wants a team with them?"

"I never thought I'll see the day"

"The new strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

"Natsu, Grey. I picked you Because I know your skills better than most." Erza said with the utmost seriousness. The pink haired mage; Natsu punched his palm with a large smile on his face. Grey only smirked. "Hell yeah! A new mission!"

Erza nodded and looked over at the master "I've caught wind that Eisenwald, a Dark Guild has got there hands on the flute Lullaby."

Master Makarov choked on his drink and looked at the redhead in surprise. "Oh that's not good." Makarov sighed and looked at Erza "I agree with your choice on taking Natsu and Grey along. You should leave tomorrow morning at dawn. You look fatigued." Erza scoffed at that, "I am fine master, after a small meal I will he ready to go."

"Nonsense. You look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion. Erza this is bad news, but leaving tomorrow at dawn is the best choice in the matter."

"Awe come on master! We should be going out there and stopping this flute thingy!" Natsu yelled throwing his hands up into the air. Grey scowled and punched the Pinkett over the head "Shut up Baka, Master's orders are final."

"What was that popsicle!"

"You heard me you flam ass!"

They equally scowled and there heads met in a battle. The people on the guild sweatdropped. Erza, too tired to scold them turned back to Makarov. She was about to speak until a new voice spoke

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The guild hall went silent as they snapped their heads to the front entrance. Mirajane was smiling softly as a tall blonde male stood next to her. The guild took in his appearance and some were confused. Erza turned her and her eyes widened.

"Naruto?"

They guild froze again and they ooked at the blonde, and the other half looked at Erza. Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Ehhh? Erza you know this blonde-e?" Natsu let out a small shriek of pain as a fist connected with his skull, courtesy of Lucy "I'll have you know that _I'm_ a blonde too baka."

Naruto gave a smile to the read head, "Erza! Been awhile hasn't it?" he stepped through ignoring the other people in the room and made his way to the armour wearing he was a few feet away he leaned in and looked her over with a critical eye "Shouldn't you be resting? You didn't look to good when I say you yesterday."

The guild broke out into whispers at seeing the newcomer talk to Erza like old friends. Makarov narrowed his eyes slightly at the blonde male.

"I'm fine."

Naruto frowned somewhat. And looked the girl over

" **She reminds me of Kushina."**

"Hey punk who are you? Thinking you can just come in here and act all buddy buddy with us!" Naruto looked over to the loud voice and his eyes widened somewhat. _"Holy shit, could this guy could be related to Sakura?"_

"And you are?"

The guild erupted into outrages and laughter as Natsu face faulted, Natsu looked at the blonde in surprise and swung his hands around frantically "Natsu the Salamander? Super amazing mage?! Come on!" Natsu glared at seeing the confused face on the blonde. "That's it! I'll show you who I really am!" Natsu raised his fits as they were engulfed with flames. The guide froze in preparation for a fight. Naruto seeing the unknown move jumped away from Erza at tremendous speeds. Naruto scanned over Natsu, his eyes never leaving the pink headed male.

Meanwhile Makarov was looking at Naruto with a critical eye. The speed and precision Naruto jumped with was one of practice, no ordinary mage could have done that without years and years of practice in battle. And there was no scent or drop of magic in him.

Natsumi wastes no time in charging the new arrival. Erza was about to stop the fight until Makarov put a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and he shook his head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, Natsu was running at high Chunin speed. From what it seemed he had no plan except charge head on. A sense of nostalgia hit him. Natsu aimed at punch to Naruto's skull and time seemed to freeze. With speeds even a Jounin couldn't follow, Naruto using his arm blocked the punch and sent a left hook into the Pinkett's stomach sending him back into the opposite wall. The guild was speechless.

"What speed.."

"Who is this guy."

Numerous whispers erupted between the people, he could see the raw confusion as they looked at him. Some were looking in fear. Understandable. He looked back over to Erza as a short man was looking at him with a blank stare. "Look I only came here because I needed help finding my way home. I didn't want to cause any trouble." he said sincerely as a grumble escaped the down Pinkett. Naruto was only looking at Erza as the rest of the guild stood silent.

"Grey, Lucy. Get Natsu out of here. The guild is closed for the day. I need to speak to Erza and...Naruto here."

Shock filled the halls, never really seeing the master so serious unless it involved Laxus or an S class mission. One by one people starting leaving the guild. Mirajane went master a concerned gaze before stepping out as well. Grey and Lucy finally got Natsu out of the guild, with yelling and screaming finally ending as the doors closed.

Naruto was tense, he straightened up as he allowed himself to he left only. He knew Erza was strong, people looked at her with awe and respect. The person they call master however, was a different story. He was very small, smaller then he even was when he graduated the academy. But he must contain an immense powder in order to have a ton of people call you 'Master'. Maybe it was equivalent to how a Kage runs a village.

Makarov noticed the ever so smallest tense of the blondes muscles and sighed. He wished Mystogan was here.

"Naruto is it?"

Naruto only gave a nod of his head. Erza was looking between the two men. She was on edge but somehow she knew Naruto wasn't a bad guy. She didn't know why she had that feeling, maybe because he practically saved her live? Maybe

"I think we all overheard that you are trying to return home correct?" Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly but gave yet another nod.

"Are you from Edolas?"

Naruto and Erza both raised there eyebrow in confusion. Naruto crinkled his nose and kept silent. He looked at the redhead and she seemed equally confused. Naruto didn't speak a voice spoke to him. "No I have never heard of Edolas before."

"I figured."

Both occupants looked at Makarov waiting for him to speak. Makarov gave a nod and crossed his arms over his chest "Yes you seem more of a warrior, your skills are sharp and precise. Your speed is another story. You stopped Natsu's punch with speed I don't even think Laxus contains." Erza widened her eyes and looked at Makarov "You can't be serious master!"

Makarov closed his eyes and gave a nod "Yes I do believe he is. Which is strange, I sense no magic power within you and speed like that doesn't come without practice." Naruto nodded after a few seconds of silence "Yes I am from what is called the Elemental Nations, i'm a shinobi from Konoha no Sato located in Fire Country."

This time both mages looked confused, it was Erza who spoke first "A ninja? Fire country? Last time we met you were said you were from the Elemental Nations. I'm guessing this is where fire country is located. But I've never heard of a place like that in Fiore."

"It's because it's not located in this world." Makarov opened his eyes as he spoke. He spoke with the utmost seriousness and Erza was gobsmacked. "What you mean not in this world?" Naruto sighed catching the attention of both mages. Naruto tilted his head up, Makarov kept talking as the blonde closed his eyes _"I regret coming here now_ "

" **It doesn't matter. You want to know how to return, and so far this is the best option we have."**

" _True I suppose."_

It tortured Naruto that he was practically pointless at this time. He danced around the idea of telling them of his status as a jinchuuriki. Not wanting them to know that his world was in grave danger and he has killed countless. Somehow he felt that wouldn't go over well. And not being able to them, it put a sense of doubt in him that they would help him in the first place. He rubbed his arm slightly at watching the old man speak. It wasn't until then old man looked at Naruto "Why not join the guild? You would make friendships and possible connections for your journey back?"

Naruto froze from the question. He noticed the redheads surprised lion and he couldn't blame her. Why would he ask him to join anyway? They only met about 20 minutes ago. But the idea bounced around in his head. Making connections would be crucial in order to find a way back to Konoha. But the idea of making friendships and possibly warming up to people make his nervous. He never wanted to bring pain to people, even if it was unintentional.

"Fairy Tail is a family, a home people can come to with a smile. We are family, all friends."

Naruto faltered as he looked at Makarov, his eyes clouded as he looked on in a daze. A family? The idea of joining the guild was sounding better than it was before.

"Why are you asking me anyway?"

Makarov gave the blonde a small smile "Lad you seem like a good person. I'm not forcing you to join, it's only a mere question. Erza, you seem to know this man. Any objections?"

Erza shook her head. Her tired eyes looked at Naruto "No I have no objections. He saved my life. And if he really is from a different dimension then I'm sure we would all try and find you a way back."

A few minutes went by as the blonde didn't say a word. Naruto looked up and tried his best to smile. But it came off slightly forced. The mirth in his eyes were real. But something was troubling him deep down.

"I would be happy to join fairy tail."

 _ **( SceneBreak )**_

"uhhh fuck my head hurts."

A deep voice muttered as he spit out small amounts of dirt. He touched the Forest floor and propelled himself up until he was finally sitting. His eyes were burning and his head was pounding. "That fucking dope, I would have put more chakra in that Chidori if I knew that would have hurt so bad." he muttered as he looked at his slightly bloody hand. He winced slightly, his eyesight was slightly obstruct and he couldn't see clearly. A soft wind blew by making him shiver and tense from the and cooling the blood on his palm. He tried his best to ignore the pain as he looked around him. There were trees as far as the eye can see, it surprised him greatly. Since the war was going on all trees and most nature life was destroyed, until you got to Kumo.

 _There's no way I could be in Kumo."_

He picked himself up, only to fall back down. "Fuck.." he hissed out. His legs were sore and felt numb, he leaned his back against the base of a tree as he looked at the night sky. He was slightly surprised when he felt no chakra signature for miles. No matter where you were in the Elemental Nations, especially during war time there was chakra almost everywhere.

"W-who are you?"

He looked at the new voice and his eyes widened. There was a man, he had jet black hair and obsidian eyes much like his own. He was wearing a black coat with yellow linings. He had what looked like a white bedsheets around his left shoulder and waist. The new arrival looked at him, his black eyes had small tears in his eyes.

" _How didn't I sense him?"_

"My names not important."

He pushed himself off the base of the tree, he tried to ignore the eyes on him. He slumped over and hit the ground with a thud

"A-are you okay?"

The new man came over to him and reached his hand out. Within inches away he pulled back and brought his hand to his chest and muttering something to himself. "I-im sorry. I c-can't touch anything"

The man on the floor scowled and put his hands on the ground and lighted his body somewhat. He was in the push up position and looked over at the crying male "Where am I?" he asked/demanded as the crying teen looked at him with, his eyes gleaming

"Y-you are on a-a island. I've been hiding away here. Trying to hide myself from people." he grabbed his head and lowered himself to the ground "How do I keep running into people. I don't want to her anyone anymore."

" _Fuck, I've been stuck with a nutjob"_

"The names Sasuke, remember the name."

Sasuke leaned back against the three holding his sore side _"Better get on his good side, I don't want another nutjob after me. Naruto is one to many."_

The male looked at Sasuke cautiously, he wanted to run and hopefully never see this Sasuke again.

Sasuke closed his eyes and channeled his chakra into his eyes, the Uchiha heard a small yelp and looked over and the again crying male was now scared. They made eye contact and he grabbed his head again. "Please..no...stop please please please."

He widened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, his eyes frantic and a look of fear over taking him. "G-get back!" Without hesitation the black haired teen ran into the forest, behind him leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke scowled, what a baby. He then went pale as a dark aura invaded his senses. It was only seconds later that a large black blast exploded and he saw it grow in radius and consume the wild live around it. Trees started to decay, animals fell fast and the grass started to die. It was like a wasteland. Sasuke looked on shocked and steaks eye his heart beat. If that teen didn't run away. His life would have been lost. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as his doujutsu faded from his eyes

" _What the fuck is happening."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
